The Life and Times of Isabel Hayes
by Nyxie18
Summary: What do you do Mr Jordan? I play games and post them online as well but I get paid for it. Lucky you I just get to draw… then it dawned on me this is Captain Sparklez my favourite you tuber the world just played the cruellest joke on me. (A Captain Sparklez fan fic)
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the terminal nervous a new city a new country and all I could think was fuck me. The irrational fear of me getting sent home because my work visa got denied with out me knowing scared the living day light out of me. I would have to go home I would of failed and I would never be able to go cross border shopping if I was deported. I still walked out the door of LAX with eyes wide as saucers as I hailed a cab to take me to my new condo. While I was in the cab I was thinking of my strategy this was like a game of civ I could do this I just have to plan how I'm going to take over Rome this time I will be victorious.  
"Mam new to LA?"  
"New to America well not really new I've been to New York but only for vacation."  
"Where are you from originally?"  
"I'm Canadienne"  
"Canad what "  
"I'm Canadian it's a habit of saying it in French sorry."  
"The man laughed can you say aboot for me?"  
"Uh about?"  
"No say it normally."  
"That was normal?"  
"Oh never mind where here that will be 100 dollars." I handed the man his money as I stepped out the cab only 1900 dollars left. I quietly whispered to my self you won't run out you'll be fine. I walked up to the rental office gave them my cheque and got my keys and got to my room I closed the door and slid down and breathed. I did it I fucking did it. Okay good good it's fine so far, now for a list, list are nice. I said talking to my self. I looked down at the note book am took my pen out and started the thing I need done list.  
1.) Set up phone cable and Internet.  
2.) Get a new cellphone plan  
3.) Exchange licence  
4.) buy a car  
5.) get some food  
6.) but furniture and computer  
7.) call mum and dad.  
Looks good I put my pen down and walked across the hall and knocked on my neighbours door.  
Knock knock knock.  
And I waited, a couple moments later I was greeted with a cute guy at the door.  
"Hello I'm Isabelle and I was wondering if I could use your phone I just moved in across the hall I need to call the cable company. "  
"Sure thing my name is Jordan come on in."

"I called the company and they said that they would be here tomorrow. At earliest" I sighed at that. And wrote it in my note book.  
"Thanks Jordan until then can you tell me the address to the DMV I have to exchange my licence."  
"I could drive you I have to fill out some forms it would be no problem."  
"I don't know how long I'll be I wouldn't want to keep you besides I have to get my basic furniture today so I need to go to ikea and the grocery store. And a dealership"  
"It's really no problem well go Together."  
"You really don't have to." I said  
"No no it's fine I'm sure it will be fun. "

So after an hour at the DMV I exchanged my licence for a California one I had to get a new picture tough. We went to the cellphone shop an they got me a new sim and plan then we went to the grocery store and got the essentials then we went to ikea.

When I walked into the store I was greeted by two escalators. I groaned and mumbled to my self

"God damned escalators my mortal enemy."

Jordan looked at me and laughed  
"I didn't say that out loud did I?"

He just nodded and laughed

"Well lets find the elevator. "

"Come on you be fine" Jordan said with a grin

"No seriously please don't make me do it. Ill give you twenty dollars. "

"You'll be fine just hold my hand it won't hurt you." He tried to calm me. I just stood there off to the side shaking my head.

"Tell that to the lady it scalped once I murmured."

"Nope come on Isabelle he grabbed my hand and we go on. "  
"I hate you I hate you I hate you" I said squishing his hand.  
He just kept laughing.  
Once we got off I slapped him on the arm.  
"Jerk" happy now.  
"Yes" he said with a smile on his face. We went trough the store writing product codes when we got to chatting.

"So what brings you to California" Jordan asked.

"I got transferred to Google Hq" I said  
Jordan looked impressed.

"What else do you do?"

"I draw play games post them online. Nothing huge rather normal life of a graphic designer."  
I looked at him  
"What do you do Mr Jordan?"

"I play games and post them online as well but I get paid for it."

Lucky you I just get to draw... then it dawned on me this is Captain Sparklez my favourite you tuber the world just played the cruelest joke on me. For a living I finished my sentence as if nothing just happened holding the fan girl for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I need at least four sets of shelves a closet thing a ma do and the thing I said miming a circular object."

"A thing he laughed"

"Yes a thing of course I need a thing you know the thing."

He laughed. "No I don't know the thing they're all things Isabelle."

"Bells call me Bells. And yes you do know the thing the round thing it's uh round and it has colour and it does...stuff. Forget about it now come on." After purchasing the shelves and all the other basics we went to the cash register.

"Hello I'm Ian what's your name sweetie."

"Isabelle nice to meat you Ian." I said with a smile tough this guy was probably as sleazy as they come.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No he's just a friend." I said sheepishly. When I noticed him writing a number on the box.

"Well there you are beautiful. Have a nice day."

I ran out of that store as fast as I could. Jordan still laughing is pushing out the cart to the elevators as we go back to the ground floor.

"This must be so funny for you watch the poor shell shocked Canadienne squirm whole she's in the new big city." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your right is it really funny don't trust anyone here were all weirdos.' He laughed.

"Oh so I shouldn't trust you either?"

"No you can trust me cause I'm trust worthy. Everyone else be wary."

I shook my head at that. "Come on let's buy a car."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know I was thing a ford focus. Seams good enough for me."  
So we singed for my car and they said it would be there in a week then we went grocery shopping. Which was an adventure and a half. I was looking for corn pops and I couldn't find any they were labeled something completely different. As the day wound down jordan helped me carry in all my new furniture and helped me set it up

"3, 2, 1, doneeee" I said cheering throwing my hands in the air. "Tomorrow computer shop and a real furniture shop. And six days till my car. Shit. I'm blaming you for this why didn't we buy a mattress nice, nice I'm sleeping on the floor tonight. It's your fault Jordan. I blame you." I said laughing at my own stupidity. I laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Wondering still if this was a good idea. When Jordan's head fell beside mine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not this is a good idea. I honestly am not sure about this I could be deported google could not like me. I'm just so nervous. What if my visa doesn't come trough. I don't want to go home I made it this far.

"Well I can't say much for that but I can say you won't be sleeping on the floor you can stay in my spare room till we go and buy a mattress."

"Jordan you have been way to nice I'll be indebted to you forever. "

"Nonsense come on get in to your pjs and well order pizza"

"I groaned Jordan I have known you for like twelve and you already want me in my pjs" I said rising an eyebrow.

"Not no not like that I mean... "

"I laughed I'll be over in a minute"  
So I rummaged trough my suitcase and pulled out my slippers and pjs, and went to Jordan's door.

"Come on in he said in."  
I looked at his out fit and smirked. It was a Captain Sparklez shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What do you like on your pizza Bells?"

"Pepperoni is fine with me."  
I sat on the couch with my legs crossed and my phone in my hand texting my mum saying I'd give her my new number when I got it until then she could call me when Jordan sat down in front of me.

"What are you doing now ?"

"Telling the world were married on Facebook." I joked.  
He gave me a look

"I'm texting my mum telling her I'll give her my number when I get it."

"Give me your phone. "

I handed it over.  
I looked at him typing things into my phone when he was done he gave it back.

"Now you have my number and I have yours" as his phone dinged in his pocket.  
Knock knock.  
Pizza he answered the door and paid the man. While he was in the kitchenette he asked my if I wanted anything to drink. He grabbed me a can of diet coke and a regular for him self.

"So Bells tell me about you. "

"Why there's not much to tell."

"Really? Today alone I learned your afraid of escalators. You're Canadian. You're a graphic designer for google and you play games and post them online. That begs the question what games do you play?"

"Well I only really play one game. Well the same game just different versions I suppose."

"Still haven't answered my question."

"I like to play Civilization. My friend Adam got me to play and I really haven't stopped. I just fell in love really. I said dreamily"

"You like Adam don't you?'

"Yeah but he has a girlfriend, I'm his best friend and he's mine I have to realize not to over step my boundaries." I said quietly munching on my pizza.

"Okay enough of that. Want to play twenty questions? "

"Like the game where I think of a thing and you have to guess it. "

"No I ask you twenty questions you answer them no holding back. "

"Uh okay. "

A/N I should of put This in the first one but I didn't think of it till now. Welcome to my story if you ever find it. I'm new here. So that means I know nothing of how this works. How ever I do know I like comments! And things. Anyway I hope you have a nice day and have a cookie (: :)  
P.S. If you ever want to see the outfit Bells is wearing I'll eventually add my polyvore p.s.s. I do this on mobile so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes I don't catch right away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay let's start off with the easy ones. Jordan said. Where are you from?"

"I was born and raised in Ottawa the unknown actual capital of Canada, Toronto likes to steal all our thunder with obnoxious crack smoking mayors." I giggled.

"Okay okay he said trying to calm him self down. Favourite colour?"

"Sky blue the one that resembles a cloudless summer day." I said picking at the coroner of the pillow.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Astronomy,drawing,singing, and learning as many languages as I can."

"Learning languages? That sounds really lame." Jordan stated.

"Well when a country takes over the world I can beg for my life in their native language and hope they give me pity or something. Also they're super interesting, like French and German share words and have similar words and I vaguely like really vaguely can under stand German. I also like writing words in non Latin alphabets. I should stop now I could figuratively go on forever." I said stopping.

"Interesting... I never taught of it like that. How many languages do you know?"

"Well officially on paper I'm bilingual I know English et français Canadiens. Don't ever mix it up with actual French they may have your head. I'm also trying to learn Arabic, Russian, and Mandarin. Then I think I want to move on to Farsi, Portuguese, and Spanish. But thinking of more congregated verbs and masculine and feminine makes me want to throw a chair." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Alright. Why did you start posting videos on YouTube?"

"Egotistically I taught I was really good. I also try to curb my innate shyness. Very rarely I meet someone I can converse so easily with like this. I'm the closed off type of person I have to build trust. But once you have it I'm an open book."

"You trust me ?"

"Earlier you did say you were trustworthy. I'm reasonably convinced." I joked.

"That's good. Now back to the questions."

"Now why do you really want to learn all those languages?"

"I plan on taking over the world. You can't make them trust you unless you have them on all levels." I joked "Google translate just doesn't work well. Yet anyway."

"Your weird. But it's a nice weird." Jordan commented. "You look tired."

I yawned, "mmhm I got a little jet lag three hours isn't much but it works like a charm when you don't want to be late. What time is it?"

"1:04" Jordan said looking down on his phone.

"So like 5:04 Go on I could use *yawn* another question."

"Bells you don't have to pretend for me if you tired you can go to sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother you have done enough for me."

"No, no come on let's get you to bed." He said hauling me up the stairs. "Down the hall and to the left with you." Jordan said escorting me to my room.

"Thanks Jordan for everything." I said enveloping him in a hug. "I owe you."

As I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling I knew I made a great new friend.

I woke up at six in the morning, and headed back to my flat. Got dressed and brushed my teeth and suck back in to Jordan's flat. When I raided his fridge. Pulling out some eggs and cheese and a couple of other things I decided to attempt to make omelets.

"Okay I have this cut the veggies scramble the eggs don't mess up the flippy part." I said putting my self in the mindset to do so. Normally I bake that is what I'm good at when making edible things. Omelets not my forte. "Okay Bells you got this I got this." I mumbled to myself. So I flipped the omelet with less than favourable results. How ever it was edible and that's all that counts I suppose. I poured the other omelet mix into the frying pan and waited. I had put my I pod on shuffle and dark horse came on. Admittedly I was jamming along not really paying attention to the outside world, singing to no one but myself.

Are you ready for ready for the perfect storm...

When I felt someone grab my shoulders and shot BOO.

I screamed and elbowed the person in the chest. While I pulled out my headphones.

"JORDAN UGH COULD YOU LIKE NOT please. You scared me." I said placing my hand on my chest. Taking heavy breaths.

"Look who's talking that hurt." He said rubbing his chest.

I just shook my head at that. I make breakfast I said flipping the second omelet. I handed him the plate with a very sad looking omelet on it.

"What is this?" he asked laughing.

"Just go eat the omelet. I'm better at baking. Making real like not sweets is not my forte." I stated. Handing him a fork.

Jordan looked at me with eyes wide as saucers. "You bake like cookies cakes and cupcakes?"

'Uh yeah that is what baking is no?" I said.

Jordan pulled my into a hug.

"Um are you okay?" I asked

"Yes I am, so when are you going to make me cookies and cupcakes and all the things?"

"Well I would need some ingredients, but I'll make you a deal. I'll make it but you clean I absolutely hate doing dishes." I grimaced.

"Deal." He said with eyes wide again "I'll get dressed and we can go like right now."

"Woah, Woah, Woah hold on there, Captain. I have work today in an hour. I have work until three today. How ever pick me up after work and sure I'll make cookies. Now can I borrow you computer I have to look up the transit..." When Jordan cut me off.

"Noo no I'm driving you. Lets go we're bound to hit at least an hour of transit going there." He said grabbing his keys and going out the door.

While on my way to work, I decided it was time to ask Jordan some questions.

"So Jordan how many people like me did you have to brain was to get seven million subscribers?"

"Wait your a subscriber."

"Yes I am a fan." I admired sheepishly.

"Hm, well other than making the girls fall for my devilishly handsome looks and the guys all wanting to be me it wasn't that hard" he joked. "In all honesty I don't know I kinda just got lucky and had good content I guess."

I smiled. "Well with some one so handsome it's a wonder why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Would you do the honours? I mean you bake and sort of make food. Your perfect." He smiled.

I looked down and blushed a bit. "That's funny. As much as I would love to I met you a mere 24 hours ago."

Jordan smiled. "I know I'm hilarious." When we pulled up to my work. "Have a nice day" I smiled and walked into the Googleplex.

A/N: I'm really trying to decide whether or not to put in a Jordan POV. Personally I don't like reading POVs I like to stay to one perspective. So let me know if you would like one. If I were to do it, it would be its own chapter. So let me know. Drop a comment I promise I dot bite. Have a cookie (: :)


	4. Chapter 4

I tried not to think about that statement in the car earlier.

"Would you do me the honours?"

Admittedly I was nervous. Sure he was hot and adorable but I met him mere 24 hours ago. Sure we clicked and hit it off, maybe I was being foolish it wasn't like it was a marriage proposal. Getting up from my desk I went to get a water bottle and walked back to my desk drawing up various doodles for holidays and events. Making logos got my mind of the question burning in my head. Next time should I say yes. Is there even going to be a next time. I'm just going to ignore it forget it happened. Ugh no that's not going to work Bells. Fuck this I'm going insane for a boy asking me out forget about it and design.

After an uneventful day at work I walked out waiting for Jordan. Sitting on the kerb I picked at my nails out of nervous habit thinking about the question I told my self to forget about. Yet my brain being the loathsome thing it is I just wouldn't let go and there I sat contemplating a simple statement for a half hour while I waited. Looking up to the sky I groaned.

"I'm going to go crazy like I wasn't crazy enough right."

"Well I don't know about you being crazy but I do notice you seam to talk to you self a lot." Jordan said holding out his hand to help me up off the kerb.

I grimaced "Of course you heard me right" I said with a forced smile hoping he wouldn't notice.

He shook his head and we walked to the car and finished up what we didn't yesterday.

Getting up to my flat I pulled the contents of my "kitchen" box out. When I squealed.

"Thank you mum and dad" I said with a smile on my face, and pulled out the accompanying note.

_Bells_

_I hope your having a nice time in LA and we hope it's treating you nice. Instead of sending all your old cook ware we bought you new stones. We also managed to send some treats and a very special item at the bottom of the box. We hope you call soon love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Looking trough the box I took out my new stones and my favourite sky blue kitchen aid. I looked at the treats and smiled I pulled out a box of pc white cheddar kd. When I saw the bottom of the box I wanted to cry. Not only at the bottom was the baby blanket I slept with forever but a family portrait from just before I left to go to Montréal. I held both of the items in my arms and smiled fondly. Wiping a tear from my eye.

*cough cough*

"Oh I'm sorry Jordan." I said looking overly embarrassed.

"No it's no problem, I'm guessing that's your family." he said pointing at the photo.

I nodded "My mum Holly my dad Richard and my brother hermit... I mean Tyler." I said cracking a smile.

"Hermit?" Jordan questioned.

"He never left his room all day he was glued to the computer he only came down to eat. If we gave him a mini fridge and cereal he would never leave. No jokes." I said seriously.

Jordan gave me a look as to say yeah right but dropped it.

"What's the blanket for?"

Blushing I replied with "it's my snuggling device. My Nanny quilted it for me it's the last thing of hers I own." I said fondly. "So lets make cookies shall we I need dirty cookie stones."

"Can you cook?"

"No."

"Can you use a cookie cutter?"

"Yes."

"Can you read?"

"Yes."

"Then you can help me cook cookies."

"Now we let the cookies cool and make flood frosting. Do you think you can handle that Jordan?" I said smugly.

"Yes"

Meringue powder

Water

Vanilla

Icing sugar

I added the things to the bowl and made two batches when I got then to the consistency I wanted I divided the flood icing into the and dyed it.

"So Jordan you mission if you choose to accept it is to help me decorate these cookies." I said bringing the cooling rack to my table.

"Okay so we have red yellow and blue. Primary colours. Here are your piping bags try not to pop them. Here's an apron just in case. Knock your self out. Oh and pro tip draw your borders first."

I looked over and he was doing pretty well. So I did some on my own. I made of of his logo cause why not and then random designs some with dots some intricate lace others just striped, It helped me forget what was making my head explode earlier. Looking at Jordan concentrating so hard was funny and cute and me feeling mischievous grabbed a spatula and some of the thicker royal icing and smashed it in Jordan's face. I laughed it didn't last long before I knew it Jordan had icing all over my face. The I gave him my game on face. Smearing icing all over his face and apron and he kept getting back at me till there was a lovely mess and no icing left. I walked closer to him and brought him into a hug while I was laughing. We kind of just stayed there and it was nice.

"Okay how about we clean up and watch Netflix wile we eat the beautiful cookies we just made?" I smiled up at him

"Sounds like a great idea I'll change then come help you clean up."

I looked at him crossing the hall am sighed maybe I should of said yes.

A/N: hello world people. I hope you enjoyed this leave a comment please or something it's to know if your reading even of its just a simple Hi it would make my day :) also have a vaguely Captain Sparklez cookie (cs)


End file.
